Jeremy Stephens
Jeremy Stephens is a featherweight and lightweight mixed martial artist known for his immense power and his brutal knockouts of Rafael Dos Anjos and Marcus Davis. He won his last fight against Sam Stout via split decision in perhaps the best lightweight fight that I have ever seen. He most recently faced Melvin Guillard after Guillard called him out after his victory at UFC 114. Guillard ran the entire fight and won a split decision. Stephens next begged matchmaker Joe Silva to allow him to be the person to welcome veteran welterweight Marcus Davis to lightweight. That would be an excellent fight. Less than a month later, the fight was all but confirmed. After Davis controlled the first two rounds, Stephens scored a brutal third-round knockout for the victory. He was next set to face TUF winner Jonathan Brookins. Brookins was injured and pulled out less than a month before the fight. Danny Downes stepped in as a replacement. Stephens defeated Downes via dominant unanimous decision, though Downes showed some considerable heart. After Dennis Siver's controversial unanimous decision victory over Matt Wiman at UFC 132, Jeremy Stephens called Siver out: "Me and Dennis Siver should fight.. Let's do it!" Instead, Stephens next faced former WEC lightweight champion Anthony Pettis. Pettis defeated Stephens via split decision after a very competitive bout. After the loss, Stephens called out Ultimate Fighter winner and prospect Tony Ferguson. Instead Stephens next signed to face WEC veteran Donald Cerrone. Cerrone defeated Stephens via a pretty clearcut unanimous decision. Stephens was then knocked out rather quickly by veteran Yves Edwards before deciding to drop down to the featherweight division. Stephens knew that he had to earn a win in the new division or he would be cut from the UFC's roster with a fourth straight loss. Stephens next made his featherweight debut against UFC newcomer, Strikeforce veteran and fellow featherweight debutant Estevan Payan. He defeated Payan via a bloody unanimous decision. Stephens next signed to fight TUF Brazil winner Rony Jason. Jason was injured less than a month before the fight was set to take place in Brazil. The fight was rescheduled. Stephens brutally knocked out Jason with a high kick just forty seconds. Stephens wasted little time in next signing to fight Darren Elkins for January 2014. Stephens dominated a game but outmatched Elkins en route to a unanimous decision. Less than a week later Dennis Siver called out Dustin Poirier for UFC 172 in spring 2014 but Stephens answered the call. Stephens stated that he'd love to fight Siver at UFC 172. Instead Stephens next signed to fight Cub Swanson for a probable title eliminator matchup. It would also be the first main event for Stephens since his loss to Joe Lauzon. Swanson defeated Stephens via a competitive, exciting but ultimately clearcut decision. He then fought jiu jitsu ace Charles Oliveira, losing via a dominant decision but winning a moral victory of sorts surviving Oliveira's dangerous ground game. Stephens next fought contender Dennis Bermudez and won via third round knockout with a flying knee in a great fight that Bermudez could definitely have been winning on the scorecards. Stephens then fought another contender Max Holloway losing via a fairly dominant unanimous decision. Stephens took a little time off before he next signed to welcome former UFC bantamweight champion Renan Barao to the featherweight division. Fights *Jeremy Stephens vs. Doug Alcorn *Jeremy Stephens vs. Diego Saraiva - Diego Saraiva was cut after the fight. *Jeremy Stephens vs. Cole Miller *Spencer Fisher vs. Jeremy Stephens *Jeremy Stephens vs. Rafael Dos Anjos - The fight was the UFC debut of Rafael Dos Anjos and one of my favorite knockouts in mixed martial arts history. *Gleison Tibau vs. Jeremy Stephens *Sam Stout vs. Jeremy Stephens - The fight won Fight of the Night. *Melvin Guillard vs. Jeremy Stephens *Jeremy Stephens vs. Marcus Davis - The fight was the lightweight debut of Marcus Davis. *Jeremy Stephens vs. Danny Downes - The fight was the UFC debut of Danny Downes. He was a late replacement for an injured Jonathan Brookins. *Anthony Pettis vs. Jeremy Stephens *Yves Edwards vs. Jeremy Stephens - Stephens was a replacement for an injured John Cholish. *Charles Oliveira vs. Jeremy Stephens *Jeremy Stephens vs. Dennis Bermudez *Max Holloway vs. Jeremy Stephens Category:Lightweight fighters Category:Featherweight fighters